Preso
by Lra
Summary: El rincón donde olvidamos los conflictos y rencores, donde liberamos nuestras almas, juntos, unidos por sentimientos tan fuerte… " Song-fic DHr. Comentarios por favor, para la salud de esta escritora.


**N/A:** Acá vamos con un one-shot. Hace uno tiempo no subo nada, y he prometido (en ocasión de mi cumple, jeje) "una pequeña sorpresa", pues aquí estas. Este ff lo termine hace un tiempo, lo iba a utilizar en otra ocasión, pero acá va. Espero que les guste. Por cierto, la canción que utilizo, se llama justo como la historia, y es uno de esos clásicos, que a mi mama le encanta, cuando lo oí me pareció ideal para una historia entre ellos.

**Dedicatoria: **Para Conuli, por su cumple, y para mi linda amiguita Monik, por su cumple, justamente hoy, ya tenemos 17 :D

**Preso **

D/Hr (Song-fic)

Autora: Lara

Beta: Sweet Alli (Gracias por la rapidez, y claro la calidad, la mejor beta del mundo, señores)

* * *

**Hermione**

El cielo está tan nítido esta noche y las estrellas brillan más que nunca, siempre es igual yo… exploto de emociones encontradas y todo a mí alrededor parece ir tan normal. Contra mi cara choca una brisa nocturna impregnada de un olor salado, que me hace sentirme aún más nostálgica.

Es tan delicioso aislarse del mundo, simplemente huir de todo y todos. La mente se queda totalmente en blanco y dejas de pensar. Siempre pensar, todo llevándote a lo mismo, sin poder huir de ti y tu maldita conciencia.

Miro hacia el cielo, buscando una respuesta. Pero no llega. Sé que eso no acabará con mis problemas, pero necesito hacer algo porque mi vida ha dado demasiadas vueltas, y me es imposible controlarla.

Nunca fui así, es extraño cómo pequeñas e insignificantes cosas en tu vida te van convirtiendo. Y no es que no me guste lo que soy, pero es más seguro cuando uno tiene el control de las cosas. Yo nunca he dejado de tener este incurable pánico a perder el control, me siento demasiado desprotegida cuando no es así.

Me dejo acariciar por última vez por este aire, me alejo de la ventana y entro.

¡Cuánto trabajo me ha costado entrar a este lugar! Es el símbolo de nuestro encuentro… El rincón donde olvidamos los conflictos y rencores, donde liberamos nuestras almas, juntos, unidos por sentimientos tan fuerte… El lugar al que volvemos una y otra vez de llevados por la necesidad que sentimos, por la necesidad que siento por ti.

¿Quién me hubiera dicho que iba a sucumbir a los intentos de Draco Malfoy de seducirme? Sin duda alguna hasta el año anterior lo odiaba, era la persona más repugnante para mí.

Pero todo cambió aquel día.

Una sonrisa amable, una pregunta de interés, y luego los acontecimientos fueron sucediéndose solos, poco a poco.

¿Qué me llevó aquél día a ser amable? No lo sé. Pero como casi siempre, le tendré que achacar mi comportamiento al inalcanzable sueño de "cambiar el mundo."

¿Por que tendré que querer arreglarlo todo? Únicamente de una cosa estoy segura: la tristeza en sus ojos, la desolación que parecía embargarlo y el aire de abatimiento que se cernían sobre él, sin duda ejercieron una gran influencia sobre mi semblante, y por supuesto mis actos.

Si aquél día en el lago mi mirada no hubiese sido placentera, si mis palabras y preocupación no hubiesen sido reales, si mi sonrisa no hubiera querido animarlo, tal vez seguiríamos siendo los dos rivales eternos. Dispuestos a enfrentarse en el feroz campo de batalla, sin temor de eliminarnos, y preparados a lanzar la peor de las maldiciones.

¿Cuándo dejaron de llegar insultos de su parte¿En qué momento dejé de verlo como el albino y odioso Rey de los Slytherins¿En qué momento cedí ante mis impulsos?

No podría afirmarlo. Un mar de sentimientos me llevaron a caer en sus redes sin posibilidades de escapar; un mar que hoy más que nunca se cierne para mi demostrándome que solo él puede ayudarme a sobrevivir en estas templadas y frías aguas.

¿Cuándo…?

Sus dedos rozando débilmente mis labios, acariciándolos, en un roce imperceptible, un suave vaivén y a la vez pareciera que quemaban de una forma incluso despiadada Tus ojos reflejando la tormenta más fiera que he visto nunca, pero con un brillo tan extraño, y sin duda especial.

Creo que fue aquel día que dejé de resistirme a tus intentos de "seducirme". Creo que fue aquel día, en que cerré los ojos y me entregué a un beso desmedido, y sobre todo ansiado, contigo como barco y timonel.

Creo que fue aquel día que descubrí el principio y el final de las cosas, porque después que se ha probado el dulce néctar del placer y el amor, es difícil encontrar escapatorias a los sentimientos.

Creo que sin duda fue en aquel momento en el que me dejé llevar y acepté lo que sentía por ti. Era imposible resistirse al brillo de tu mirada, era imposible negar cómo mi corazón desbocado latía con prisa en mi pecho, mientras tus manos jugaban con mis rizos.

Era imposible negar mis ansias de ti, de…

Estas cuatro paredes me recuerdan tantas cosas, y ahora cuando debería permanecer segura de mí, repaso los primeros momentos juntos. Mi miedo, tu pasión, la forma en que por primera vez conocimos nuestros cuerpos, cada momento vivido desde entonces. Lo extraño que se ha vuelto todo para mí.

Pareces tan tranquilo, imperturbable, como si controlaras la situación.

Estás ahí sentado, con su cabeza recostada sobre el espaldar de un pequeño sillón negro que hay en la pieza. Tu mirada, perdida en algún punto del horizonte, en el inmenso cielo que se deja ver por el ventanal. Tus pensamientos vuelan, y tu rostro siempre tan impenetrable no me deja saber nada, nada.

— Draco —Es lo único que se me ocurre decir. Un hilo de voz sale de mis labios, con un tono que no parece mío, solo inseguridad.

Pero una vez más no he acertado, porque la mirada que me diriges es tan dura. Tiene implícita un odio que desde hace mucho no veía.

_**Mira si estoy loca por tu amor**_

_**Que en lugar de huir de ti**_

_**Te pido ayuda**_

Trato, sé que el ambiente es tenso, estás molesto. Sé que piensas que lo he hecho porque no te quiero, o alguna de esas boberías que me has dicho en la mañana. Pero no es así, tengo tanto miedo, son tantas las cosas que nos separan, al final aunque lo intentemos, pienso que pasará algo que nos alejará, y no sé si pueda soportarlo.

Pensé en salir huyendo, en acabar de una vez y por todas con esto. Ya hace casi tres meses que empezamos y no sé cómo ha podido pasar tanto tiempo. Para mi es como si sólo hubieran pasado algunos pocos días, en los que he vivido los momentos más intensos de mi vida y que siempre llevaré aquí, dentro.

El reloj simplemente dejó de correr.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Su tono es tan gélido, ese que hacía tanto que no utilizaba para dirigirse hacia mí.

— Yo pensé que tal vez…

— ¿Piensas? No me digas. —Cortó.

— Deja tu sarcasmo para otro momento. —Empieza a desesperarme, y es que hasta ese aire de "yo lo sé todo" me gusta en él.

— ¿Y cómo quiere su majestad que la trate? Después de que hacen lo que quieren, esperan también que la trate como si fueras de la realeza —Con esto se levanta y hace una reverencia burlesca, mientras se refleja en él una sonrisa tan sádica que sería difícil imitar.

He aprendido a querer hasta esos gestos tuyos, que durante tanto tiempo aborrecí, justo hasta que vi lo que había detrás de ellos, tú…

_**Mira si me has hecho enloquecer**_

_**Que en lugar de aborrecerte**_

_**Te deseo**_

Tomé una decisión, que cualquier persona en sus cabales diría es la correcta. No puedo, he querido aceptarla, no han pasado 24 horas y vengo aquí, con él, porque no puedo soportar estar lejos. Se ha convertido en mis manos, mis pies, mis ojos, mi boca, mi todo.

El solo pensar que no podré venir a refugiarme en sus brazos y ver tranquilos la lluvia cayendo afuera. Solo pensar que no podré sentir el calor que me brinda en los más fríos días de invierno, me hace sentir tan mal.

_**Vamos a decirnos la verdad**_

_**Tú te aprovechas de mí y yo te amo**_

¿Por qué con él es como si me olvidara de quién soy, de mis propósitos, del resentimiento que debo tenerle?

Como me dejo guiar sin importarme siquiera los preceptos que instauro ante cualquier otra cosa, no lo sé. Solo una cosa es clara para mí, él me hace perder toda mi cordura, mi corazón late a mil y es imposible detenerlo.

¿Cómo explicar que te he perdonado todas las cosas que has hecho contra mí en tantos años?

En cuanto siento su presencia me transformo, solo para él, él…

_**Vamos a decirlo de una vez**_

_**Como puedes tu ser libre**_

_**Mientras yo soy presa**_

_**De la cárcel de tus besos**_

Ya estoy aquí, aunque mi prudencia indique que debo huir no voy a retroceder, porque mi corazón me pide otra cosa. Estas horas sin él, me han hecho darme cuenta que no hay forma de volver atrás.

— Esta mañana yo… —Comencé.

— Sé lo que pasó esta mañana, y no pretendo que me lo recuerdes¿bien? —Dijo tajante—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Solo quería verte y…

— ¿Qué¿Ver con tus propios ojos cómo me has dejado? Pues aquí me tienes¿te parezco fuerte, porque me siento como si me hubieran hecho pedazos, y muy lentamente.

— Yo no quería… —Intenté excusarme.

— ¿Y por qué piensas que te voy a creer? Es irónica la vida ¿no? Mira, la sangre sucia acaba con el futuro mortífago… Y decían que eras tú la que debía temerme —Esboza una risa totalmente falsa y sarcástica que me hace temblar.

— Perdóname, es que esta situación es tan difícil para mí. Estoy conciente de que en cualquier momento puedo perderte, no sé qué tan sincero eres, no sé... ya no sé nada. —Suspiré.

— ¡Sabes que me duele! Me duele que después de tanto tiempo no confíes en mí. ¿Por qué?

— No digas eso, sabes que no es así.

— Ah¿no?

— No. —Negué fervientemente—. Simplemente todos me presionan, y pienso que en cualquier momento puedo perderte, y he sentido tanto miedo, sabes lo duro que es saber que juegas en dos bandos, estar conciente de que un día puedes volver y no regresar. Eso sin contar esa carta de tu padre, yo...

— ¡Te dije que yo resolvería eso! —Exclamó—. ¿Te das cuenta? Yo arriesgándolo todo por ti¡y resulta que no es más que un juego para ti¿Por qué debo creerte? Estabas muy convencida por la mañana. ¿Crees que puedes venir y volver a usarme?

— Sabes que eso no es cierto. Y si he vuelto es porque te amo, me he dado cuenta un poco tarde, pero es cierto, mi vida no puede ser la misma de antes, porque ahora es mejor, y eres tú el causante.

Me costó reconocerlo, es la primera vez que uso esas palabras, "te amo", son demasiado contundentes, hace unos meses juraría que nunca saldrían de mis labios.

Hasta hace poco hubiera creído eran superficiales y totalmente banales mis palabras.

Pero las he aceptado, porque son mi verdad. Y sé que a él le costará más aún, pero son ciertas, tarde pero he entendido que me lleva a él, y estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa por recuperarlo.

Incluso esta mañana cuando le dije las palabras más duras, la decisión más complicada que jamás he tenido que enfrentar, la misma de la que ahora me arrepiento, no pude evitar recibir sus besos. Y es que se han convertido en un néctar preciado, sin él, no concibo mi vida.

Cada vez que recuerdo nuestro encuentro en esa mazmorra¿cómo pude ser tan ciega¿Por qué no cedí ante él¿Por qué no confié en la sinceridad de tu sonrisa, y tuvieron que llegar las lágrimas para tener algún efecto sobre mí?

_**De tu forma de hacer eso**_

_**A lo que llamas amor**_

Pareces tan cansado… Cómo me gustaría acercarme más a ti! Que el espacio sobrara entre nosotros, que tu mirada no fuera un reproche constante, que el frío que ha vuelto a ocupar tu corazón se derritiera por este inmenso calor que nace de mis entrañas.

— ¿Exagerada, no? Eso seguro que pensarás, yo solo puedo cavilar sobre qué haré sin esos momentos en los que tú y yo somos todo lo hay en el mundo. No sé qué haré, si no recibo tus acaricias, tus besos, no sé qué haré.

A estas alturas estoy en el medio de la habitación mucho más cerca de él, que se me limita a mirarme, pero es una sensación molesta. Quiero que hable, que me diga algo, no ha sido fácil decir todas esas cosas que jamás pensé diría.

Siento que ni esas palabras extremas podrían demostrar el vacío que en poco tiempo he llegado a sentir.

_**Presa, abrazada a tus caderas**_

_**Condenada a lo que quieras**_

_**Y hasta que quieras amor**_

* * *

****

**Draco**

Puedo recordar perfectamente cómo llegaste esta mañana hasta mí, con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro y el semblante sombrío, dejándome entrever que algo pasaba. Lo primero que pensé fue algún problema con las notas; tal vez en la comadreja y el presumido de Potter.

Tus ojos evitando los míos, la dureza en tu rostro, las palabras que sobraban como nunca, me hicieron pensar que tal vez era yo él causante de tu estado.

Qué iluso, qué tonto… creer que sufrías por nosotros.

Qué mal que llegué a sentirme al pensar que tal vez podía ser yo el causante de todo tu dolor, cómo una vez más me hacías sentir que te habías convertido en lo más importante para mí.

_**Mira si estoy tonto de verdad**_

_**Que pienso que si obras mal**_

_**Es culpa mía**_

Cómo temblé al chocar con sus ojos, y verlos enrojecidos, empañados por un rojo que solo podía recordarme el llanto durante horas de la única persona que he llegado a querer verdaderamente, aunque me cueste admitirlo. Tú...

Mis manos se posaron en sus mejillas mientras le preguntaba por qué había llorado, y sus ojos llenos de una tristeza infinita, una tristeza que me hizo olvidar mis restos de orgullo, esos que Hermione Granger se ha encargado de derretir.

Y mientras tus ojos vertían una nueva lágrima yo me sentía el hombre más miserable y mezquino del mundo.

Simplemente no puedo soportar tu angustia, la pérdida de tu sonrisa, tu…

_**Mira si me has hecho no ser yo**_

_**Que en lugar de hacerte daño**_

_**Te protejo**_

Te besé, intentando apartar tus pensamientos, intentando hacerte ver que estaba contigo. Te apartaste y solamente me dijiste que habíamos terminado.

¿Cómo pudiste decírmelo¿Querer apartarme ahora de ti? Es imposible, y pensé que lo sabías, que entendías el torrente de emociones que me llenaba al tenerte conmigo, lo poco que me importaba las prohibiciones o tabúes que pudieran separarnos.

Y es que hace mucho que me olvidé de esas cosas, tus ojos, tu boca, tu risa, tú… Me has hecho olvidarlo.

Una tormenta de palabras se vino. Creo que sin duda fui yo quién más insultó, pero no acertaría a responder, si alguien me preguntara, qué estaba diciendo.

Nos dijimos tantas cosas esta mañana, y sin embargo ninguna es verdad

Pero has vuelto, no pensé que lo harías. Es la primera vez que veo a Hermione, a mi Hermione retrocediendo ante una decisión, pero no sé cómo reaccionar.

La verdad al final, es que te entiendo, ni yo mismo sé de dónde ha salido esta relación, pero justamente eso es lo mejor que tenemos, el descubrirnos poco a poco…

Cómo explicar todas las locuras que hago por ti, como sino explicar…

_**Vamos a decirnos la verdad**_

_**Si te pudiera borrar**_

_**Te borraría**_

Estás tan cerca, tan cerca, te has sentado sobre un mullido cojín, e intentas hacerme reaccionar, sacarme de mis meditaciones, esta abstracción que me absorbe como único modo y último recurso por no perdonar tus actos.

Pero¿cómo negarme ante palabras llenas de sentimientos¿Cómo negarme a tus labios inseguros intentando hacerme sentir mejor¿Cómo negarme a tu mano intentando llegar a la mía, derritiendo a su paso mi casi extinguida resistencia¿Cómo negarme a ti?

Mi corazón se desprende de los últimos vestigios que afrenten contra ti.

Los preceptos de mi casa, las creencias y normas "Malfoy", los enfrentamientos, y sobre todo me olvido de todo dolor que puedas haber causado, porque el gesto afable y gentil sobre tu rostro incluso en el momento más desesperante puede tranquilizarme. La pasión inocente que desprendes me hace recordar los momentos que vividos me han hecho olvidar al triste y siempre solo Draco Malfoy, llevándome a un hombre con ganas de vivir, y sobre todo razones para luchar.

Gracias a ti y estos hermosos meses, me preocupa el futuro, me preocupa nuestro futuro, había olvidado lo que era eso, tener preocupación. He dejado de ser un alma vagante sin un verdadero fin, porque ahora te tengo a ti

_**Vamos a decirlo de una vez**_

_**Tú me tratas como quieras**_

_**Porque yo soy preso**_

_**De la cárcel de tus besos**_

Y quedan abandonados los prejuicios y los miedos de nuestros corazones, mientras tomo tu cara lo más delicado que puedo y te doy un beso.

Lento, entremezclado con el amor y el perdón que te quiero demostrar.

Pero la caricia tierna y desmesurada con que recibo tus mejillas, no parece suficiente ni para ti ni para mí. Poco a poco nuestros cuerpos se juntan, nuestras bocas se buscan con más ansias que antes, en una armoniosa necesidad que impera sobre cualquier otro sentido.

— Te quiero. —Te susurro suavemente

Para este entonces ya te has sentado sobre mí, y te recibo gustosos, sin darte tiempo de respirar, aunque no parece importarte porque respondes gustosa.

Con lentitud termino nuestro beso, y te alejo un poco mientras te miro, tratando de decir con los ojos más de mil cosas.

— Pero no me vuelvas a hacer esto —Una sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro, traviesa, infantil—, jamás, óyeme bien, porque no respondo de mí, yo…

No me dejas responder, un beso, otro, otro más.

La temperatura sube, y llega a lugares insospechados, mientras nuestros cuerpos se envuelven, en un viaje sin regreso.

_**De tu forma de hacer eso**_

_**A lo que llamas amor**_

Unidos por una fina caricia que se convierte en una obra de arte, viviendo el beso mágico que nos transforma y nos lleva a olvidar nuestras peleas, persiguiendo una quimera.

Y damos riendas sueltas a nuestra imaginación aceptando que no hay forma de olvidarnos, hasta nuestro odio se ha convertido en algo puro, porque hemos sido hechos el uno para el otro.

_**Preso, abrazado a tus caderas**_

_**Condenado a lo que quieras**_

_**Y hasta que quieras amor**_

Y te duermes así, con tus rizos inundando mi cuerpo, con tu cara descansando en mi pecho, en una mezcla de respiraciones, disminuyendo su ritmo, a la que poco a poco me uno, y descanso, como solo lo logro cuando siento tu calor, como solo lo logro cuando eres tú quien está a mi lado.

Unidos por cintas blancas, en los brazos del amor.

**Fin **

Les gusto o no? Por favor, es muy importante para mí que me lleguen sus comentarios. Acepto las críticas, aunque supongo que por lo "dulce" que me quedo me querrán matar, jeje. De veras, por favor, déjenme saber sus opiniones, mis errores, y esas cosas.

No quería publicarlo, hace rato que lo termine. Pero me parece que últimamente escribo cada vez peor. Bueno eso que espero sus opiniones.

PD. Pásense por mis otros ff, jeje

_Ningún artista tiene simpatía ética._

_La virtud y la perfidia son para él_

_Lo mismo que para el pintor_

_Los colores de su paleta._

_**Oscar Wilde **_

**Terminado**: 31/03/2005 a las 11: 15 PM.

**Publicado:** 17/05/2005

**Atte: **Lara

**Miembro de la orden Draconiana**

**Miembro de las Sacerdotisas**


End file.
